Avatar Highschool:Adolescencia Elemental
by Arion-mad point of view
Summary: los personajes de avatar en una preparatoria como con las que tenemos que lidiar los adolescentes de en dia hoyen un futuro como el actual que incluye autos y celulares pero sigue estando dentro del extraño mundo de avatar con animales raros y bending


Adolescencia elemental

Zuko desperto de su siesta de medio dia haber estado escuchando los comentarios idiotas de jet sobre los bellos cuerpos que tenian las chicas del Barrio Ba sing se lo habia agotado ese dia su pelo se habia vuelto mas rebelde de lo habitual y la siesta no hizo nada para mejorarlo Zuko se quito su playera gris que usualmente usaba para dormir para ponerse algo mas decente y salir a la calle necesitaba aire fresco se sentia demasiado entumecido para dormir y demasiado cansado para salir a socializar con alguien no es que hubiera muchos con quien pudiera sabia que si le apetecia podia charlar con su tio quien como siempre trataria de discutir la razon de su autoestima actual zuko evadiria ese tema y acabarian hablando de algo tan aburrido como el clima o bien zuko podia pedirle a su tio que le enseñara a preparar otra infusión de te o alguna de sus recetas para matar el tiempo pero zuko no estaba de humor para eso ademas de que su tio acabaria perdiendose ene su amor por el te y explicandole a zuko como el te es una mujer caprichosa y que debes poner toda tu alma en el y luego recitaria un poema sobre el mismo zuko bajo las escaleras después de haberse puesto una de sus playeras favoritas de color rojo el cuello formado por un circulo negro igual a los que marcaban el fin de las mangas unos unos pantalones negros con suficientes bolsillos para traer en monedas la cantidad exacta para comprar el convertible rojo de su tio tomo sus snickers rojo y negro sus colores favoritos de junto al sillon se los puso rapidamente y y se dispuso a abrir la puerta cuando su tio se asomo de la cocina batiendo alfo en un tazon tu joven corazon como el de un leon no puede estar enjaulado mucho tiempo verdad sobrino mio zuko puso una expresión de cansancio y confusion como siempre que su tio comenzaba a hablar en metaforas ehmmm mejor me voy de aquí antes de que empiezes a filosofar sobre porque la vida y las nubes son como un sándwich tio dijo zuko tomando su sudadera roja de l perchero y poniendosela se que todo lo que dices es muy sabio pero acabo de despertar y mi mente sigue contando ovejas coala concluyo abriendo la puerta espera como tu tutor legal debo preguntar a donde vas y aunque como tu anciano y amable tio preferiria darte tu privacidad después de todas esas peleas no puedo confiarme todas esas dijo zuko en tono de reproche solo han sido 2 y todos esos idiotas lo merecian no te preocupes tio no me metere en problemas dijo zuko mientras zubia el cierre de su sudadera y se ponia un collar mostrando una cabeza de dragon roja y otra azul como los 2 grandes maestros del fuego control bueno pero al ser un viejo no tengo mucho que hacer y me he vuelto curioso a donde vas sobrino tienes algun compromiso iras a jugar basket ball con jet y los chicos o quiza en tus andadas por la ciudad encontraste a una chica afortunada digna de ser zuko lo corto arrojandole un papel enrrollado qe habia sacado de su bolsillo justo acababa de recordar la foma que les habian dado para el paseo de la escuela tienes que firmar eso para que pueda ir al siguiente paseo de la escuela a ember island dijo zuko rapidamente para poder salir lo mas rapido posible ahora sabia que zuko solo queria evitar el tema de las chicas vamos no desperdicies tu juventud deberias en contrar una chica que dijo mientras zuko estaba apunto de cerrar la puerta tras de si pero se detuvo después de todo lo que su tio habia hecho por el no podia tener un gesto grosero con el hay una chica nueva en el vecindario se mudo a unas 3 calles de aquí parece ser de la tribu agua es muy hermosa deberias darte una vuelta por ahí dijo iroh y añadio tiene un hermano mayor que parece ser del tipo paranoico y sobreprotector pero estoy seguro de que podras manejarlo concluyo su tio si podria darme una vuelta por ahí para y seguro descubrir que es otra chica tonta que me sugeriria otra crema para el acne para deshacerme de mi cicatriz dijo zuko cortando la ezperanza de su tio de al fin haberlo convencido de tener una vida amorosa y tras decir esto cerro la puerta pero iroh habia alcanzado a ver su mirada melancolica antes de cerrar sabia que zuko aun no habia superado su incidente con el monstruo que se hacia llamar su padre su supuesto hermano ozai y tristemente iroh podia asegurar que le iba ser mucho mas dificil de lo que creia superarlo


End file.
